Sweet Dream Hinata
by NaughtyBaiser
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Hinata ketika terjebak di dalam permainan menyenangkan Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, dan Sakura? with Lemon, Rape, and little bit OOC, Don't like... don't flame... hahaha...


**Disclaimer : Om Masashi! Maaf jadi agak errr... charanya**

**Rating : M**

**Summary : Bagaimana nasib Hinata ketika terjebak di dalam permainan menyenangkan Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, dan Sakura?**

**Warning : Lemon, Rape, typo (s), OOC, Don't like... don't flame... hahaha**

* * *

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, biasa dipanggil Naruto. Dan ini adalah sebagian kisahku dengan 3 sahabatku. Kami merupakan teman satu geng, dan kami merupakan salah satu penggemar fantasi liar tentang seksualitas. Awalnya hanya eksperimen semata, namun eksperimen ini bagaikan nikotin yang membuat kami ketagihan hingga berkali-kali.

3 orang sahabatku adalah Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino. Kami berempat termasuk _biseksual_, karena kami bisa melakukannya dengan laki-laki maupun perempuan. Ino yang mahir dalam ilmu hipnotis membuat kami mencoba hal ini. Awalnya hanya ide iseng untuk menghipnotis seorang wanita yang kemudian kami puaskan kenikmatan birahinya. Sekedar untuk bersenang-senang. Sebelum akhirnya ini menjadi kegiata rutin kami.

Malam itu seperti biasa kami menghabiskan waktu disebuah kafe sekaligus mencari korban untuk memuaskan hasrat seksual kami. Tak lama mata nakalku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut _indigo_ tengah duduk di pojok kafe sendirian. Gadis itu sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal.

Wajahnya cukup manis. Memakai baju yang agak kebesaran dan rok mencapai mata kaki. Rambutnya yang sepinggang dibiarkannya tergerai indah. Gadis itu tidak terlihat seksi dari segi manapun, namun itulah yang menarik perhatian kami. Bagaikan peti harta karun yang ingin kami tau apa isinya. Setalah melalui perdebatan kamipun sepakat menjadikan dia mangsa kami hari ini.

Ino seperti biasa memulai aksinya. Ia mengikat rambut _ivory_ nya terlebih dahulu sebelum menghampiri mangsa kami malam ini. Ino mulai berkenalan dan mengajak gadis itu mengobrol. Entah apa yang dibicarakan kedua kaum hawa itu.

Tak lama Ino mengirimkan pesan "aman", dan itu artinya kami harus mencari kamar hotel untuk melakukan aksi kami. Untuk kamar hotel itu merupakan tugas Sasuke, di hotel miliknya Sasuke sudah menyediakan kamar khusus untuk kami dengan fasilitas yang kami perlukan.

Komunikasi dengan Ino terus berjalan, dari Ino kami mengetahui gadis itu bernama _Hyuuga Hinata_ seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang sedang mempersiapkan ujian. Dengan kemampuan hipnotisnya dengan mudah Ino dapat mengorek infrormasi dari si korban.

Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Dengan Hipnotisnya Ino berhasil membawa gadis lugu itu menuju hotel, tanpa banyak perlawanan. Kami selalu membuat scenario pada setiap aksi kami.

Kali ini kami membuat skenario untuk menjadikannya seorang pemain film dewasa. Dan Sakura telah menandaninya. Kami sampai tak dapat bernafas memandang tubuh molek yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya.

Payudara dengan ukuran 36 D itu sangatlah menantang untuk disentuh. Aaaah… rasanya adikku sudah tak sabar lagi. Sayangnya kali ini Sasuke lah bintangnya. Ooooh… great aku akan dapat bekasi si Teme itu…

Dengan Lingeri merah yang hanya menutupi putingnya dan vaginanya membuatnya tampak begitu hmmm… sexy. Ino meminta gadis itu untuk tidur di atas sofa yang sangat besar yang telah kami siapkan.

"So… Hinata, mengapa kamu begitu ingin menjadi bintang di sini?" tanya Ino. Kami melakukan semua ini bagaikan keadaan sebenarnya, sembari menunggu Sakura yang tengah menyiapkan '_mainan_' untuk Hinata.

"Mmm… aku ingin seseorang menyukaiku," jawabnya dengan wajah tertunduk menahan malu.

'Semua akan menyukaimu Hinata, jika kau berpakaian seperti ini.'

"Jadi kau belum pernah berpacaran?" tanyaku, dan hanya dijawab anggukan malu darinya. Dan sialnya aku melihat senyuman kemenangan di wajah Sasuke. Baka Teme itu mendapat barang bagus malam ini.

"Guys, property sudah siap semua. Hinata biar aku bantu…" Sakura sudah menyelesaikan persiapannya, dan memberikan segelas minuman perangsang kepada Hinata.

Terlihat Hinata mulai tak terkendali, tubuhnya mengeliat tak karuan. Beberapa kali tangannya menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke masuk dan melepas lingeri Hinata. Sakura ikut membantu dengan memasang vibrator di payudara dan klirotis gadis malang itu.

Penisku serasa menegang begitu Hinata tidak lagi tertutupi sehelai kainpun. Gadis itu terlihat begitu polos walaupun tubuhnya tak berhenti menggeliat. Sedangkan di sudut ruangan dengan senyum nakal Sasuke menghidupkan viberator pada payudara Hinata dengan kekuatan maksimum.

Gadis berkulit porselin itu mengejang, ia merasakan kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Walaupun dalam pengaruh hipnotis, alam bawah sadar gadis itu masih tetap bisa merasakan. Sentuhan itu tak pernah ia rasakan, sehingga rasanya 2 kali lebih nikmat.

Rasanya seperti seribu kupu-kupu bertebangan di sana. "Mhh…aaaahhhh…" erang gadis itu, suaranya sudah semakin serak sekarang. Seakan belum puas Sasuke mengikat kedua kaki dan tangan gadis itu. Sehingga lapisan daging dibagian bawah gadis itu terlihat begitu jelasnya.

Hinata sudah begitu basah, belahan itu sudah merah seakan meminta sesuatu memasukinya. "Aaaaaahhhh… a—akuuuhh thaaak pheeernhaaahhhhhh mheeerhaaashhhaaakhaaaan inhhhhiiii…" erang gadis itu kembali.

Nyanyian surga sudah mulai berkumandang dan ia hampir mencapai organismenya, ketika Sasuke mematikan kedua vibrator itu. Pemuda berambut raven itu seakan menggoda mainan barunya, yang kini tampak kecewa.

"Memohonlah Hinata jika kau ingin lebih…" ucap Sasuke nakal sambil mendekati gadis itu. Sedangkan Ino dan Naruto sudah mulai bercumbu tak kuat dengan kenikmatan yang disajikan. Sakura? Atasan gadis itu entah sudah terbang kemana.

"Aku mohon…" ucap gadis itu lemah. Seakan kebebasannya baru saja direnggut.

"Hmmm… let's party beauty…" ucap Sasuke sambil melepas tali yang mengikat Hinata, lalu dengan seksinya vibrator pada klirotis Hinata dilepas dengan bibirnya. Membuat gadis itu kembali mendesah dengan merdunya. Dibuangnya vibrator itu secara sembarang sebelum melumat bibir merah Hinata. "Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke sugar… aku lawan mainmu…"

Tidak salah Uchiha Sasuke selalu disebut-sebut sebagai Casanova. Dengan lihainya pemuda stoic itu melakukan foreplay. Kali ini pangutannya sudah mulai berpindah, membentuk 'lukisan' di leher jenjang Hinata dengan motive yang hanya bisa dilakukan dengan bibirnya.

"Aaaahhh…" desah Hinata ketika ketiga titik nikmatnya disentuh. Ternyata Sakura kembali menghidupkan vibrator yang tersisa. Sedangkan jari nakal Sasuke, entah sejak kapan telah memasuki vagina gadis itu.

Tak cukup satu jari, bahkan kini Sasuke mulai memasukan dua jari lagi. "Aaaaakh... aaaah…aaaaakh…" erang Hinata antara nikmat dan sakit. Permainan semakin memanas. Membuat tiga orang yang tersisa ingin ikut dalam permainan mereka.

"Cepat teme…" kataku tak sabar dengan permainannya yang terkesan lamban. "Sabarlah dobe… aaaaaahhhh….." lenguhnya ketika Hinata dengan lihainya memblowjowb penis pemuda bermata onyx tersebut.

"Lebih cepat biitchh… aaaaahhhh…. Thhheeeeruuuus…. Ahhhhh…." Kocokan di penisnya semakin intens saja. Hangat bibir Hinata telah menembus pori-pori kulit di penisnya hingga akhirnya Sasuke mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Sedangkan Hinata telah mencapai yang ketiga sejauh ini.

Aku menekan tombol zoom in pada kamera ketika Sasuke mulai menuntun Hinata untuk terlentang. Tanpa sadar Hinata perlahan membuka kedua belah pahanya. Seakan menggoda, pemuda itu memainkan penisnya di lapisan daging milik Hinata, sebelum akhirnya memasukannya perlahan ke dalam vagina gadis itu.

"Aaaaakh…." erang Hinata kesakitan., ketika dengan kasarnya Sasuke membobol keperawanannya. Darah menetes diantara senggama mereka. Menandakan gadis itu benar-benar perawan."Aaaah…aaahhhh…" erangan itu telah berganti menjadi desahan merdu. Beberapa kali Hinata meracau tak karuan.

Sakura yang sudah tak tahan kini ikut membantu Sasuke dengan menjilati dan menyesap payudara Hinata yang putingnya telah tegak menantang. Melukiskan lukisan baru di payudara putih gadis itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh…" desah Hinata yang telah mencapai organismenya lagi. Gadis itu terlihat mulai kehilangan tenaganya setelah beberapa kali mengalami organisme. Sasuke semakin cepat memompa penisnya keluar masuk vagina Hinata hingga akhirnya Hinata kembali mencapai organismenya bersama Sasuke.

Ino dan Sakura denga cepat membersihkan dan mengganti pakaian gadis itu. Kali ini Hinata memakai rok mini dan kemeja ketat, dan di suntikan penguat.

"Nee… Hinata, kali ini kami akan memuaskanmu…" ucap Ino misterius. Aku segera menghampiri Hinata dan melumat bibirnya – Sasuke kali ini yang mengarahkan camera – sedangkan Ino dan Sakura kini juga tengah bercumbu di sudut ruangan.

Perlahan ciumanku mulai turun ke leher dan dengan pelan kulepaskan ikatan kemeja gadis itu dan melumat payudara kananya yang kini telah menegang, sambil melepaskan kemejanya dan melemparkannya asal.

Kurebahkan Hinata di atas meja di belakang kami dan ciumanku mulai berpindah ke perut rata milik gadis itu, tak lupa menggoda pusarnya. Sebelum akhirnya mencapai harta karun gadis itu yang sudah basah. Kuhisap klirotis gadis itu dan kuberikan gigitan kecil di sela-selanya. Membuat gadis itu mengejang dan mengerang kenikmatan. "Aaaaaaah…" desahnya.

Tak perlu _foreplay_ yang lama untuk aku mempersiapkan penisku yang telah menegang. Kubalikan badan Hinata untuk melakukan _dog style_. Sebelum akhirnya memasuki vagina itu dengan sekali sentak.

Tak peduli teriakan kesakitan gadis itu. Kugenjot dengan cepat penisku hingga erangan itu berubah menjadi desahan merdu. "Aaaah… lhebhih chepat…."

"Sebut namaku maka akan kupercepat kenikmatan ini…" bisiku ditelinganya sebelum mengigit bagian ujungnya.

"Khumohon NARUTOOOOOO…" teriaknya kenikmatan ketika kusedot telinga kanan gadis itu.

"As you wish…" kugenjot penisku lebih cepat lagi. Hingga gadis itu mengejang lagiii. "Naaaarutooooooo…aaaaah…" ia menyebut namaku sebelum akhirnya organisme. Kutepuk pantatnya dan mempercepat genjotanku.

"Hinata aku mau keluar…" ucapku sambil mempercepat genjotanku. "Aaaakhuuuu jhuuugaaaa…" Dan kami pun mengeluarkannya bersamaan. Kurasakan penisku menghangat sebelum akhirnya kucabut dari Vagina gadis itu.

"Sekarang giliran kalian…" ucapku memanggil Sakura dan Ino yang sedang asyik bercumbu. Merekapun mendekat dan memberikan servis terbaiknya kepada Hinata. Kami melakukannya kembali secara bergiliran hingga akhirnya Hinata pingsan karena keenakan. Dan seperti korban kami lainnya, kami kembalikan ia seperti semula dan menidurkannya di kafe tempat kami menemukannya. Seakan ia tertidur sehabis membaca.

* * *

**_-Fin-_**

Ini fanfic terbaru author dengan account baru... account lama? lupakan udah lupa password =D

So, if you like or want to give motivation to me improve this fanfic, you can give me some review please ^.^


End file.
